The Dream That Started it All
by CrazyRedHeadLover
Summary: Harry was awoken by a dream that seemed so real, but yet he was still in his aunt's and uncle's house.  Harry isn't sure whether or not it was all real, but when Mr. Weasley didn't come and get him for the World Cup. Harry finally realizes that it is real
1. Chapter 1

**The Dream That Started it All**

Chapter 1: The Dream

Sometime throughout the night Harry Potter was dreaming something that wasn't supposed to happen, or was it? This dream that had finally awoken him from his sleep made him wonder where actually he was, because after all he is a small boy that had just turned fourteen years of age. Harry sat right up in his bed staring helplessly around him trying to figure this out, when he realized that he was still at his aunt's and uncle's house on Number 4, Privet Drive. The desk in the far corner of his room had a empty cage for pet owl Hedwig, and that his spellbooks for school were scattered across the room with a care in the world. There was also a broom, not just any broom though, a speed demon that is known to the wizarding world as the Firebolt that was given to him by his godfather Sirius Black who had just escaped the Azkaban fortress.

_Wow, _thought Harry, _that was some dream that I had just had. Is this dream something that I have to worry about for a mere fourteen year old? Though the big question is: Was it even real?_ Harry was even unsure of himself right now, because he just thought that he saw into the future that could be awaiting him. The very thing that he had feared was going to happened.

Harry didn't know what to think sitting on his bed which was now soaking wet caused by the sweat that was dripping down his very skin. Was the Boy-Who-Lived seeing into the future? Harry was concern that he might be turning into a Seer just like one of the teacher up at Hogwarts. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding is where he goes to during the school year with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry had been taken aback by what he had just seen, because he didn't believe a thing that had just happened to him.

_I have to tell someone that would understand me to a degree that…that wouldn't think that I was going crazy,_ speculated Harry,_ someone that has been there. I need someone like…like Professor Trelawney._

Of course, why didn't Harry think of this the moment that he was jerkily awakened from his sleep? Why had it been so vague to him that the very person that he needed was at Hogwarts? Though the problem, at this very moment, was that he was thousands of miles away from the place and wouldn't be there for another couple of weeks. He would just have to sort out this stuff right now on his own. Though right now all he had to worry about was the Quidditch World Cup that he was going to with Ron and the other Weasleys (one of the oldest wizard families), plus Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger.

Suddenly, Harry stopped in his tracks remembering something that he had just dreamed. He had dreamed that _he was at the Quidditch World Cup and something terrible was going to happen._ That something was the Dark Mark, which was going to appear shortly after the game and cause mayhem among the fans that came out to watch the match.

_Okay, this is just getting odd. I can't believe I am seeing these things that haven't happened yet._ Thoughts rolled over in Harry's mind while wandering around the room, getting ready for the 5 o'clock arrival time of Mr. Weasley who was going to take him to the Burrow for the rest of the summer from his ungrateful aunt and uncle.

Harry was pleased that he was finally going to be able to get away from his horrible relatives, because he could just not take it any longer than what he has already. For one thing, they hadn't really spoken to Harry ever since he had gotten back from Hogwarts, because Harry told them that the escaped man that was on the news last summer was really Harry's godfather and that Sirius wouldn't be to happy if he had found out that Harry was mistreated.

IIIIIIIII

Harry found himself sitting patiently on the steps of his aunt and uncle's house on Privet Drive the very next day awaiting for the arrival of the Weasley clan, so that they could take him away from the horrid place. Unfortuanlly, something had just occurred to Harry that he didn't think of before hand. How in the hell would they getting there? By car? Flying? Floo Network? This was also in the thought of Uncle Vernon.

"Boy," called Uncle Vernon from the living room watching the telly, "how in God's sake are your blasted friends coming to get you?"

Harry thought for a moment and then reply, "I haven't got a clue. Ron didn't mention how they were coming in the post."

This was the truth though knowing Harry's uncle, he wouldn't believe him at all, because they had never really believed Harry when something dreadful had happened.

"I don't believe you, boy," Uncle Vernon said with this look on his face that he had just eaten something disgusting.

"I knew you were going to say something like that," muttered Harry under his breath. "You never do when something wrong happens."

"What was that, boy?" spat Harry's Uncle with a purple face that look like a plum.

"Nothing…nothing," stated Harry.

"Besides that," snapped Uncle Vernon, "they're late. Not that they have common sense to come and get you on time."

"They do have common sense, but they have never traveled here before, have they?" replied Harry looking worried by what Uncle Vernon had stated.

At that exact moment, someone had knocked on the door. Uncle Vernon became deathly white, like a ghost, and stared at Harry with tiny eyes that were glowing with rage. Harry couldn't understand why in the world he was acting. Let alone that his cousin Dudley was hurrying up the stairs to his bedroom quicker than you could have said FOOTBALL! Aunt Petunia was just standing there looking shocked as ever, because there was a knock on their front door. Were they all excepting the Weasley's to arrive in a different sort of way? A way that would show everyone on Privet Drive that the Dursley were assorting with people like _them_ and that they were _normal._

"Well," Uncle Vernon had said while looking very purple from the frustration that Harry's friends actually made it, "are you going to answer the bloody door boy?"

"Yes, if it would make you deeply pleased," Harry had replied in such a way that it sounded like he was glad that he was getting the door. This made Uncle Vernon very unpleased indeed from the look that he was giving Harry.

_Gosh, _thought Harry, _this isn't how I saw it while I saw it I while I was sleeping. They were supposed to enter through our boarded up fire place, and start yelling for some help to get out of the jam. Why are they knocking on our front door? Am I changing the future at this moment if this is actually happening?_

Slowly Harry moved across the room calmly and quietly not knowing what to accept from the outcome of this very move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Departure**

Harry Potter quickly walked over to the knocking door to quiet his uncle. When he finally reached the door he was surprised to see that it wasn't the Weasley's at all, but Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, it is a pleasant surprise to see you here," exclaimed Harry.

"Why do you act so surprised my dear boy?" Professor Dumbledore asked quizzically.

"I thought that the Weasleys were supposed to come by and get me for the Quidditch World Cup," explained Harry. "That is why I am a little confused."

"Well, Harry, Mr. Weasley has something to take care of within the Ministry and Mrs. Weasley would not allow the boys come alone without him," Professor Dumbledore said.

Politely Harry showed the Headmaster of Hogwarts into their living room, even with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looking so disgusted about this. They didn't want a stranger in their pristine living room. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were deeply afraid that Dumbledore will ruin it somehow.

"Now, wait just one moment!" exclamation Uncle Vernon, "You can't allow this person to enter the room without my permission."

"Sir, do not be alarmed, but I thought that you would be greatful to get Harry off your hands, or am I wrong?" Dumbledore asked Uncle Vernon.

"You are right about us wanting this blasted boy away, but we didn't intend for you to come inside our house," Uncle Vernon said as politely as he could.

You see Uncle Vernon, as Aunt Petunia, are what people in the world, in which Harry and Dumbledore belong to as Muggles, to the wizarding world muggles are non-magical folk that would not understand why wizards and witches stay hidden. Aunt Petunia sister Lily wasn't normal to her; Lily was a freak to her.

"I hope that you are happy that you are now inside this house without permission," yelled Uncle Vernon to a smiling Headmaster.

"I would have come into your house with or without permission sir, because I want to talk to Harry without being overheard," Dumbledore said calmly.

Uncle Vernon didn't know what to say to this last comment because he had acted like he was just hit by a big sack of potatoes. Aunt Petunia had her regular expression written across the ugly face of hers.

"But….but why would you have to come inside this house in the first place," spoke Aunt Petunia for the first time.

"Maybe my Headmaster has to talk to me privately," Harry stated without thinking. Harry really didn't care about upsetting his relatives.

"Why would he bloody hell want to do that?" yelled Uncle Vernon to the room at large.

"I would like to talk Harry alone and privately so that we are not overheard by anyone outside," Professor Dumbledore said as if nothing wrong happened.

"Oh, well, what is so important that you can't say it to Harry out there in the open?," said Uncle Vernon, looking around the room to see if anyone else had any say in it.

"It has to deal with the Quidditch World Cup and what might happen after the game," replied Professor Dumbledore.

IIIIIIII

Harry was surprised to hear what just came out of the mouth of his headmaster. How did Professor Dumbledore know that there was going to be mayhem at the match? Had Dumbledore broken into Harry's thoughts last night while he was sleeping?

Harry walked into the spotless living room of his aunt's and uncle's, not knowing what to expect from Professor Dumbledore. Seeing that their living room was going to be take over Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon walked out of the room defeated by Harry and Professor Dumbledore.

Finally, Dumbledore began to speak to Harry about the troubles that might show themselves to the spectators that are traveling across the globe to watch.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, "something grave is going to happen during the match. Mr. Weasley had to go into the Ministry of Magic to sort everything out."

"Sir," said Harry while looking into the blue eyes of Dumbledore, "I had a dream actually like this, that something terrible would happen after the match."

Dumbledore sat there thinking to himself about what he had just heard from Harry. Dumbledore wasn't sure whether or not he was prepared for the shock that Harry already knew what was being planned. Though, did Harry know that this was going to happen by the Death Eaters that followed the Dark Lord back when he was powerful?

"Harry, do you know what exactly is going to happen there?" Dumbledore asked the boy with the green eyes.

"Well sir, I know that it is being planned by the former Death Eaters," Harry said as calmly as can be, showing that he wasn't worried. "That the Death Eaters are going to have a little bit fun with the Muggles there are at the camp site." Harry wasn't about to tell Dumbledore that something was going to appear in the midnight sky.

Dumbledore was just sitting there not saying anything after the last words were spoken by Harry. He wasn't sure what to tell him or if he even wanted to say anything to Harry. Though the day was still young and they still had to travel to the Burrow where his friend Ron lives. Finally, Dumbledore stood up acting like he didn't want to discuss the topic any more, and was ready to head off to Ron's house.

"Harry, is everything packed and ready to leave at this very minute, because we don't want to waste anytime in getting there?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," Harry said, "everything is ready to go for the journey."

They gather Harry's school items and belongings and headed out the Dursley's front door without even saying goodbye. Harry was finally happy that he was leaving the place that hasn't been able to call home since he could remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Burrow**

Harry was relieved when he finally stepped out in the clear blissful nighttime air of Little Whinging with Dumbledore even though he wasn't sure whether or not Dumbledore was telling him everything. Harry started to wonder if he really was in harms way with the dream that had spontaneously popped into his mind while he sleeping in the comfort of his bed. Dumbledore was hiding something from him, but he wasn't really sure what it could be. Harry didn't want to discuss the dream any more with Dumbledore at the moment, because he just realized how hungry he became while waiting to leave Number 4, Privet Drive.

"How are we getting to Ron's house, Professor?" Harry asked, sounding a little worried because he wasn't yet of age to Apparate from one spot to another spot within the wizarding world.

"Well, since you are not allowed to Apparate," said Dumbledore, and Harry thought the man was reading his mind, "we are going to take the Knight Bus and then walk the rest of the way to the Burrow."

Harry had only traveled on the Knight Bus once, last summer, after he had accidentally blew up his uncle's sister and had run from the Ministry. The Knight Bus was one thing that Harry had never planned on riding again, because he was never able to stay firmly planted on his seat while the bus jumped erratically from one place to another.

Harry had a worried look in his face before they boarded the Knight Bus. He wasn't sure whether or not he was going to be able to live though another trip, because last time he had thought that he was going to throw up all over the place. Harry would be glad when they reach the destination, because he was sure that Mrs. Weasley would have dinner ready when they arrived.

He could just hear Mrs. Weasley now. "Now, Harry dear, you look like you haven't eaten in days. You are skin and bones, and I can't believe that your aunt and uncle haven't been feeding you. Here, Harry, have some more helpings of your favorite." That was exactly what Mrs. Weasley would say to him as soon as he stepped inside the Burrow.

Harry and Dumbledore paid Stan Shunpike eleven Sickles a piece before climbing on board the Knight Bus. Instead of beds, Dumbledore and Harry found armchairs on each level of the triple-decker. The bus had suddenly jerked backwards and forwards without a moment's notice before they were able to reach an empty seat.

IIIIIIIII

Dumbledore and Harry made it safely off the bus at the stop right outside Ottery St. Catchpole, which was just a minute's walk from the Burrow. All throughout the trip Harry and Dumbledore never spoke to each other about the subject of the _dream_ or the _Quidditch World Cup_. They were about to reach the gate that led into the garden when Dumbledore stopped abruptly apparently not wanting what he was about to say to Harry overheard by Ron or Hermione.

"Harry, I want you to stay close to the Burrow and the Weasleys while you are here, and not go wandering off looking for danger," Dumbledore said cautiously to Harry, as if he knew actually what was going to happen after the match.

"Okay sir, but why?" Harry had asked Dumbledore, not knowing if he was going to get an answer back.

Harry never did get his answer from Dumbledore, because at that very moment Mrs. Weasley came out quickly from the house looking pleased that they had finally made it there safely. Ron and Hermione also followed Mrs. Weasley out of the house, excited to see Harry at last, since their summer was almost over. As Harry had thought, Mrs. Weasley had a vast amount of food waiting for him.

"Would you mind staying for dinner, Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked Professor Dumbledore.

"No, thank you Molly, but unfortunately I am wanted at the Ministry to….to help out with something that seems, to them, very hard to handle without my help," Dumbledore had said very cautiously, not allowing some information to slip through the cracks.

Without another word Professor Dumbledore turned abruptly and walked out of the garden gate that would lead to the back door of the Borrow. Once outside the gate, he Apparated right on the spot to where he was needed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley returned to the house where the delicious food was waiting.

The rest of the family was already at the dinner table when they entered the house. Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, and Ginny were all sitting around the table finishing up the meal, because there wasn't going to be enough room for everyone to fit. Everyone was still waiting for Mr. Weasley to return from work after being called there for an emergency meeting.

_Well this wasn't how I had dreamed it last night._ Harry thought quietly to himself._ We were supposed to have dinner outside with the entire family. Mr. Weasley wasn't even called to an emergency meeting. So what in the world is going on here? I am really changing the future. Just calm down,_ thought Harry as he walked through the back door of the Weasleys house,_ I am probably not thinking straight because I am hungry. _

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were plowing through their meals and chatting about the up and coming Quidditch Match when Mr. Weasley's hand on the Weasley family clock moved from work to traveling and then finally to home.

Suddenly, Mr. Weasley busted through the door. "Terrible, just terrible Molly dear," said Mr. Weasley as he walked into the house and sat down at the dinner table. "I can't believe that I was called into work when the problem wasn't even in my department at the Ministry."

"What was wrong, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband without thinking.

"Sorry Molly, but I don't want to say anything in front of these three," Mr. Weasley said with a voice saying "we will talk about it before bed".

It was getting very late at night and tomorrow would be an early wake-up so that the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry could travel to the Quidditch World Cup, unfortunally for the younger ones in the group they would not have the pleasure of sleeping in, because they haven't yet reached the age where they could Apparate directly to the match site and were sent to bed shortly after Mr. Weasley made it home.

IIIIIIIIIII

Harry had felt that he had just laid down to sleep in Ron's room when he was violently woken by Mrs. Weasley. Harry sat up to see what was going on around him, though he really couldn't see much of anything with his glasses off. All Harry was able to see were blurred spots moving here and there trying so hard not to fall back asleep.

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley called quietly, while trying to wake up her son, "Ron, now it is time to be up and about"

"Geeoff me! I'm trying to sleep here, woman," Ron said ruefully to his mother while being tossed around like a salad. "I want to sleep; we only went to bed five minutes ago."

"Actually Ronald Weasley, it was more like four and a half hours ago that you were sent up here to bed," Mrs. Weasley said ashamed that her youngest son had just talked to her like that. "Now, come down to get breakfeast before you have to go to the campsite for the event."

The four of them (the twins were sharing Ron's bedroom too because Bill and Charlie were using theirs) walked down the many flights of stairs that led from Ron's room to the kitchen, where once again there was empty of food to eat before they had to travel up to Stoatshead Hill. The fire was going in the fireplace, keeping the place warm since the sun hasn't come out of hiding yet since it was only 5:45 in the morning. Shortly after the boys had started to eat, Ginny and Hermione came in looking as if they had also just experience the fate the boys had, had from Mrs. Weasley a few minutes earlier.

"Mr. Weasley, how are we getting to the campsite?" Harry had asked with a mouthful of food that he had just stuffed into his mouth.

"Since the six of you can't Apparate yet," Mr. Weasley said, addressing his children and Hermione, and Harry, "we are going to be going up to Stoatshead Hill and take a Portkey to the campsite."

"Oh right, a Portkey," commented Harry. Though Harry didn't even know what a Portkey was and what it was supposed to do. Mr. Weasley had seen the confused look on Harry's face and seemed to answer Harry's question without it even being asked.

"A Portkey Harry," said Mr. Weasley matter-of-factly, "are objects that can transport wizards from one spot to another at a prearranged time, and they are inanimate objects that are enchanted to transport the witch or wizard that is using it at that time."

Once everyone was finished with breakfast, they started off to reach Stoatshead Hill in time to take the Portkey. Bill, Charlie, and Percy would be coming later in the day, which made everyone else in the party disappointed because they were able to get a few more hours sleep. When the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione finally made it up to the hill they only had a few more minutes to look for whatever the object was that had been turned into the Portkey.

Shortly after they had arrived two more people came walking up onto the hill. Immediately Harry, Ron, and Hermione were able to recognize that it was one of their fellow Hogwarts schoolmates and, by the looks of it, his father. Mr. Diggory and his son Cedric walked up and greeted everyone there.

_Okay now I know I am seeing things, because Cedric can't be alive. He just can't._ Harry was thinking as he finished walking up the hill with the rest of the friends. _I saw him laying there in the ground, DIED, shortly after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I really hope that it doesn't come true._

"So Arthur, have you located the Portkey yet?" asked Mr. Diggory.

"Yes, just found it," replied Mr. Weasley, picking up what looked like an old boot. "Now, gather round, everyone, because it is about time for this boot to take us to the campsite."

Everyone started to gather around the Portkey, and Harry thought that it would look really weird if someone other than a witch or wizard to walk up here and see them gathered around an old boot. They took off; just minutes after they had all touched it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Moment Leading Up to the World Cup**

Once the Portkey deposited them at the campsite, Professor Dumbledore arrived out of the blue. Dumbledore didn't want to be seen, so he had put a disillusionment charm himself when he arrived so that Harry doesn't see him. Professor Dumbledore came to the campsite to make sure the dream that Harry had seen was going to happen without any problems. Professor Dumbledore didn't want Harry to notice what he was doing there, but Harry did see him out of the corner of his eye.

_What is Professor Dumbledore doing here of all places? Shouldn't he be back at Hogwarts, making sure that everything is ready for us when we return for school?_ Harry thought angrily to himself. _Doesn't he know that I am fourteen and am following orders about not leaving the Weasleys' side for anything! I can take care of myself! Does Professor Dumbledore know something about that dream that I don't?_

Even though Harry was still a little ticked about Dumbledore being there, he had more important things to worry about. First off, that dream and whether or not it was really going to play out at the game with so many bystanders around. Harry did not want it to bother him at this precise moment, because he wanted to enjoy himself.

IIIIIII

Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys traveled a little bit up the road until they came up to a point where two funny looking wizards were standing. One of them was holding a large gold watch and wearing a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes. There was also another wizard holding a piece of parchment and quill. He was wearing what looked like a kilt and poncho. Apparently, these two wizards were trying to look like Muggles, though they were both doing a terrible job in the clothing department.

"Hello Basil," Mr. Weasley said while dropping the used portkey into a box that stood next to him. "Has it been a busy morning for you?"

"No, not really Arthur," replied Basil while checking off their name from the list. "What did you think of that emergency meeting yesterday? Do you really think it is going to happen?" Basil continued to talk to Mr. Weasley while at the same time getting a map of the campsite and circling the area where Mr. Weasley's group would be staying.

"What is supposed to happen tonight, Dad?" asked Fred and George together in perfect harmony.

"Nothing that would concern you all," Mr. Weasley said sternly, which told all of them to drop the subject matter that very moment.

No one spoke of the matter after that moment, but Harry was still very worried about what was going to happen after the match. Harry wasn't sure whether or not he should even mention the dream to Mr. Weasley. If he did, then Mr. Weasley might think that Harry had overheard him talking to Mrs. Weasley the night that he arrived at the Burrow. Still, Harry wanted to tell someone, but wasn't sure who he could trust at this time.

IIIII

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was walking around the campsite to make sure that everything was going to play out correctly. Dumbledore thought he saw someone that was supposed to be dead, but of course, that couldn't be the case. Even though everyone had thought that Peter Pettergrew was dead, it had turned out that he was really alive as a rat. _No_, thought Dumbledore, _surely that person can't be alive after so many years_. The thought left Dumbledore as soon as it had come to him, because it couldn't possiblely be true that he was still alive.

Dumbledore continued to walk through the campsite, looking for someone in peculiar, the master mind behind it all. _What Harry doesn't know will not hurt him, _thought Dumbledore when he had suddenly spotted Mr. Lucius Malfoy standing by an oak tree. Even though Dumbledore was under the disillusionment charm, he was still able to send a signal over to Lucius.

"Yes," said a cold and heartless voice behind Dumbledore, "you rang?"

"Will everything go according to plan tonight, Lucius?" asked Dumbledore in an undertone, just in case someone was in hearing range.

"Just as it was planned, sir" Lucius stated with a smile that was turned into a nasty sneer, "Nothing is going to happen that isn't supposed to. I will not allow that."

"Good," Dumbledore said while turning on the spot ready to Apparate out of there. "Make sure it happens without any mishaps."

As the last words came out of Dumbledore's mouth, he Apparated out of sight without any the wiser, one person did, and that person was Harry Potter who was currently paying Mr. Robert and then setting up some tents that Mr. Weasley brought with him at the campsite. He then joined the Weasleys to set up the tent.

IIIII

After Harry had paid the correct Muggle money for Mr. Weasley( since he wasn't sure about what is a pound and ponce), and watched a Ministry wizard _Obliviate_ Mr. Robert's mind because he was asking one too many questions about what was going on this weekend, they made it to the site to set up camp. It seemed a little odd to Harry that the people all around them were very happy to be there but then again, they were probably unaware of the trouble that could be brewing for them later tonight.

_Gosh, why are this people such idiots! Don't they know that there is terrible that could happen tonight and these stupid Ministry people aren't doing anything about it. Why? God I hate this people that call themselves Ministry members that protect us. If I wasn't fourteen years old, I would run for Minister to make sure that nothing was going to happen to my friends and love ones. _Harry was thinking to himself while walking to the site where the tent was supposed to go up. _Besides that why was Dumbledore even there? I hope he doesn't know something that I should know, that he isn't telling me. I am starting to think that Dumbledore has it in for me. I'm not going to worry about it now. I'll just enjoy the game._


	5. Chapter 5

Harry did not know what to think, what would happen if someone was not told about the dream that he had. _I have got to tell someone now before anything bad happens_, thought Harry, _but who would believe me?_ Everyone around him was just getting ready for the big game later that night and it seemed to Harry that there was not a care in the world.

It would take some convincing that he knew what was going on. Would anyone believe a fourteen year old? To make it worse, the head wizard (master) would not believe him; hadn't believed him since he started school at the age of eleven. Harry decided that he should talk to Mr. Weasley, though he was afraid that Mr. Weasley would think that he overheard everything.

However, for Harry, he had no choice but to talk to Mr. Weasley about the dream that he had had just before coming to the World Cup.

"Um……Mr. Weasley," Harry said nervously as he started to walk towards Mr. Weasley. "I have something that I have to tell you; it might be helpful."

"What is it, my boy?" Mr. Weasley asked quizzly studying Harry's worried face.

"Well you see," Harry started off…..

Harry talked for hours, at least four hours about this dream of his that had occurred three days before. By the time Harry had finished, Mr. Weasley had to sit down, looking both confused and dazed with the matter at hand. He did not know what to believe at the moment. Granted, he loved Harry as his own, but to hear something of this nature coming from the Boy Who Lived. No, it could not be possible.

"Harry, my dear boy," Mr. Weasley started off, "I really do not know what to say about all of this."

_Oh great,_ thought Harry, _just as I had thought. He doesn't believe me. I knew it. Why, why did I even try to explain this to him? Oh well, I better hear him out_.

"I seriously do not see this happening," as Mr. Weasley was saying this a frown came over his face. "I fear that you are having nightmares ever since Sirius Black escaped about what could have happened if you three were killed."

"But, Mr. Weasley," Harry complained, "this seriously is coming true like I told you. You did not come to get me like you were supposed to, Dumbledore did it for you."

"Well I can not be in two places at once," which is too true thought Mr. Weasley. "I had to attain a very important matter at work……"

"Which was about the World Cup, right?" Harry said, as quickly as, possible cutting Mr. Weasley off in order to make a point. "Well!?!"

"If it was, I would not be telling you," stated Mr. Weasley who at the time sounded upset by the very way that Harry was acting. "This is not like you, Harry, and I am very worry about you."

"You should not be worried about me, Mr. Weasley," Harry was now half talking, half yelling at Mr. Weasley in order for anyone to pay any attention to him. "You and the Ministry should be worried about what is going too happened tonight, especially tonight!"

"Harry I think you need a butter beer, and a place to calm yourself down," Mr. Weasley said as calmly as possible not knowing when Harry was going to have another one of those outbursts.

"Really, Mr. Weasley," said Harry through strain teeth, "I do not need to."

At that moment Harry turned on his heel, and stalked off in another direction trying to calm himself down. Though this is going to be harder then it looks. Apparently, a so called grownup of all people does not believe him. The boy-who-lived is not believed now that is a first! Oh wait it really isn't the first because the Minister of Magic in England does not even believe him half of the time.

IIIIIIIII

As Harry stormed off into the distance far away from the crowded campsite, and into the woods, trouble was stirring in another corner of the campsite. There were about twenty or so people gather around a person with common interest of Dumbledore; which was to make sure that dream Harry had does come true to the every end. Each one had the same facial expression.

Lingering in that corner were the Death Eaters, a fowl punch of people who used to be under the control of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name, now they are working under Dumbledore, until the Dark Lord reappears. Though that will be soon, sooner then what anyone would think. Here they are talking about what is going too happened to tonight. Their main idea is to cause a lot of mayhem like it was in the olden days. Oh, that should not be so hard to do at all with all of these people here to watch the game.

"So, who and what are we going to be doing tonight Malfoy," one of them asked, "what are Dumbeldore's orders?"

"For starters we have to make sure that the dream the Potter boy had comes true," sneer Malfoy to his fellow Death Eaters. "We want to make sure that the Dark Lord comes back, don't we, or are we all here just for the fun of it."

"We are here to make sure that the Dark Lord does reappear," hissed the one that questioned their doing.

"Good here is what is going to happen tonight, and make sure it goes as plan," Malfoy says to all that is listening with open ears.

Though, there is one thing that they did not count on, something that would cause even more mayhem, but it should not matter since it would bring the one that they all are waiting on one step closer.

IIIIIIII 

Harry walked, as quickly as, possible in order not to do something stupid to Mr. Weasley. He does not know what is coming over him. It is like something or someone is taking over his body. No, that really can not be the case, and it probably was not. Lack of sleep could be doing this to Harry, or the mere thought that the one person that he thought would believe him did not.

It took a while for Harry to finally come to his senses and go back to the campsite. However, when he was leaving it felt as if there was someone else there watching his every move. Though of course whenever Harry turned around to see who or what it might be there wasn't anyone or anything to be seen. Which kinda of weirded Harry out; since he could not see what was looking at him?

What little Harry knew was that the person thought to be dead wasn't really dead at all. In fact, Dumbledore even stopped to stare into the unknown earlier that day, trying to figure out whether or not that one person was alive. Well, since he was, it is going to make it much easier to get the Dark Lord back into power.

The man that is under a special type of cloak walks over to where Harry was sitting only moments ago. There he picks up a wand, but not anyone's wand, but Harry's wand. It merely slipped out of his pocket when he had gotten up to leave, and head back to where Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins Fred and George, and Mr. Weasley are. At this moment all hell is going to break lose, because the wand got into the hands that are going to see that the Dark Lord returns even if it is the last thing he does.

IIIIIII

"Oh Harry," cried Hermione from a distance, "I was getting really worried about you. We heard about your argument with Mr. Weasley."

"Never mind with that at the moment, Hermione," said Harry, "let's just get to the game that is getting ready to start. I feel that it is going to be an interesting match."

"Ronald, Ronald where are you?" screamed Hermione over the thousands of heads that were swarming to the arena where the big match was supposed to take place.

"Oi!" was all you could hear Ron say over the crowd. So, Harry and Hermione followed that sound until they finally reach him. Ron's face became much more relaxed after he saw that Harry was with her.

"What took you two so long," Ron said impatiently, "it seemed like ages upon ages before you got here."

"Well, Ronald," said a very sarcastic Hermione, "do you realize that there are over a thousand people here, and it was like swimming in a crowed pool just to get to you."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Ron said in a voice that said how stupid was I, and at the same time Hermione was giving him a look that stated _yes you can be stupid at times_.

"So," Ron said now turning on Harry, "what happened with you and dad? He told us that you went on about some dream of yours, and then just stalked off."

"Like I have already told Hermione, never mind at this moment," Harry was starting to get impatient now with the current situation, "let's just get to the game alright?"

Harry didn't want to scare his friends with the dream. Why should he do that now, when they were getting ready to enjoy themselves? He wanted to enjoy the match since it is his very first one. Though, he still had thoughts about what could happened tonight if something does happen. Harry only hopes that it does not happen and that the dream was not real at all.

_Well here goes nothing_, thought Harry as he, Ron, and Hermione walk into the large arena.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Famous Match

The trio walked into the large circular stadium where the match was getting ready to take place. People were everywhere, as far as the eye could see. Most of them were showing their team colors, as well. Half of the stadium was wearing green for the Irish; while the other half was wearing purple for Bulgaria. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made it up to the top box after climbing what seemed a thousand steps. Inside the top box, there were at least six other people waiting patiently as they could for the match to start. Professor Snape was there, as well as the prime ministesr for the United Kingdom and Bulgaria, a house elf, the Malfoy family, and of course the Weasley family.

"Ah, here they are," called Mr. Weasley while looking up from a program that was resting on each seat. "What took you all so long; I was getting a little worried that you three would not make it for the opening ceremonies."

Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry, and Mr. Weasley said nothing more on the subject. "It is a good thing that you made it," he stated, "because they are just getting ready to start."

The opening ceremonies were indeed very interesting to listen to since it was said in two different languages; once in pure English and another time in Bulgarian. The Bulgarian language had a unique dialect and some of the words just sounded neat to say by the way that it rolled off the prime minister's tongue.

"I want to welcome you all for coming out to this wonderful occasion," Barty Couch the prime minister said aloud once he used a Sonorous spell. "This should be a game that will go into the history books."

The whole crowd by this point was cheering about the game, but little did they know it would go down in the history books. Not for the game, however, but for what was planned after the game.

"Interesting game indeed," agreed Mr. Weasley.

"Why is that dad?" the twins Fred and George asked simultaneously.

"Well, for Victor Krum of course," Mr. Weasley stated.

"Of course, how could we have forgotten the famous Victor Krum!"

"Who?" Harry asked, apparently not knowing what they were talking about.

"Harry, are you serious?" Ron was staring at him with disbelief, as if he was not hearing him correctly. "He is the youngest player on any of the world Qudditch teams, Harry. Get with the program!"

"Ron, have you forgotten that he was raised by Muggles? He doesn't know everything about the wizarding world because he lives with his Muggle aunt and uncle." Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Oh right! Sorry about that Harry."

"That's alright."

By this time, the greetings were completed, and the team mascots just came out that sent another wave of cheers from the crowd. Each group was showing off in their own special way. The Irish team mascot was putting on a grand show, by throwing out gold coins that would disappear after forty-eight hours. When the Bulgarian team mascot started their routine, Hermione covered both Harry and Ron's eyes. Ginny was doing the same to Fred and George's eyes.

"Get your bloody hand off of me, Hermione," yelled Ron, unfortunately not knowing why she was doing this in the first place.

"She doing this for our own good, Ron," Harry commented. "You don't want to go jumping off this platform to your doom, now do you Ron."

"No, I guess that would really hurt if I tried something like that," Ron said, looking embarrassed for his outburst. "They are the veela, correct…oh right." Hermione had just given Ron a look that stated that he was an idiot for not paying any attention in class about magical creatures, and what they can do to you if care was not given.

"The game is getting ready to start," said an excited Mr. Weasley, who was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet.

Mr. Weasley continued to make a fuss until the game had started. It seemed weird to see a full-grown adult behave so child like. Everyone around him were sliding down his or her chair, all the while his or her face was turning a bright red. However, everyone else in the crowd were also jumping and cheering. The noise continued to grow until it was unbearable. No one noticed that the names of the players from each team were being said, or when the whistle was blown to signal the start of the game.

It was very hard to see what was going on up in the air because of how quickly everyone was moving around. There were moments when you knew what was going on, but the next thing you noticed was that one team was ahead of the other by thirty points. It was very hard for the announcer to keep up as well. He was off by a few minutes with each move or score that was being played. Either seeker still has not sighted the golden snitch, the only way to win the game. However, that did not matter at the time since the game was quickly heating up.

The team mascots were already shouting words to each other that thankfully no one could hear, because most of it was not something that young ears should hear. The veela were also making the ref do some crazy things, which enabled him to see what was going on with the players above him. So far, three fights had broken out; which did the other team members and coaches of the teams break up. Harry was keeping an eye out for the snitch, and was not really paying much attention to anything else really. He noticed it once or twice but neither team did, and that was probably because the members were going at each other literately.

Harry's thoughts also went on to wonder what will be happening tonight after the match. If something was going on, what is it? He knew that the head master was probably in on it, but certainly was not sure how. Finally, Harry noticed that Professor Snape was sitting behind him by two rows, and was sitting next to none either than Malfoy's father, Lucius. Harry had to do a double take just to make sure he was seeing this correctly. He never thought that he would see those two together at any given moment, or even in his lifetime.

"_Wait, what?"_ thought a very confused fourteen year old. _What in God's name are those two doing together. Surely, they cannot be friends, or they could possible can, since Malfoy is in Snape's house. Something must be up, because only the Malfoy family was in the dream and not Snape. There must be something going on here that just doesn't make much sense. This just gets weirder and weirder. _

IIIII

What Harry did not know is that Snape was here to make sure Lucius did not try anything too harsh to harm anyone. Snape could see that the Dark Lord would be coming back with or without his help to stop it. He was working against Dumbledore. Snape has never really like him from the start actually; and he knows that he is very capable of taking over someone's mind in order for things to be done.

Professor Snape was a Death Eater at one time, but never liked what was going on when the Dark Lord was in power. He saw that his ways were wrong after Lily and James Potter were killed. Snape loved Lily more than anything in the world, and if he knew that that was going to happen to them, well he would have changed his ways earlier than what he had. Snape still had not forgiven himself for what had happened, since he was the one that leaked out information about them. Not much information though, but even that helped end their lives.

"Is something wrong, Snape?" Lucius hissed while watching the game.

"No, not really," said Snape even though there was something clearly wrong.

"Then what in the world are you looking at? You surely are not watching the game that is in front of us, and you clearly stated that you wanted to come."

"Oh, yes that," clearly, Snape was taken off guard by Lucius's reply. Snape quickly thought of something to say that would get him out of this jam, "Clearly, my dear friend, you aren't paying much attention are you, because if you were than you would see that the Potter boy is looking at us with a weird expression on his face."

"Yes, I have noticed that of course," spat Lucius, "but I am not letting _him_ notice that _I_ see that."

With that, Snape went back to watching the game that was picking up in action. More violence had broken out; blood was flying in many directions into the crowded stadium. People were yelling at the ref for not playing much attention. The ref finally did get the game under control, but it was too late. The golden snitch was catch by Victor Krum, but the Irish won the game. The Irish won only by twenty points. It was a very close game, but it did not seem that many spectators saw much of it.

IIII

Both teams were lead up to the top box to receive the World Cup. You could see how bad the fights had gotten during the game. Broken limbs were clearly seen. Some of the players could hardly walk, and had to be carried up by their team members. Others had cuts that were gushing out blood, and it seemed to everyone up there that are witnessing this, that the cuts were very deep. A healer was brought in to take care of those that do not have serious injuries.

Once the world cup was given out to the winner, the others were rushed off to the ER. While this was going on, the crowds were slowly exiting the once crowded stadium. It was clearly noted that tonight was going to be long with all the parties that are about to get started. The Bulgarians were even going to be celebrating, not because they lost, but because Victor Krum got the golden snitch. Of course the Irish were going to be the ones celebrating the most, since they were the ones that won by twenty points.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Mr. Weasley and the rest of the family out of the top box. When they were leaving, everyone was commenting on what they enjoyed the most. Everyone seemed to be talking non-stop; however, Harry was very quiet.

"So," started Mr. Weasley carefully walking down the many stairs that lead out of the top box, "did everyone enjoy the game?"

"Like duh, why weren't we?" Fred and George said while laughing at their father.

"Yes, I did though there could have been drama to the fights," their older brother Charlie said.

"What a game!!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah it was," everyone chimed in.

"What about you, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Was it everything you thought of?"

Harry wasn't paying any attention to what Mr. Weasley was saying. There were other things on his mind.

"Harry," everyone called out to him.

Harry just stood there, staring at what he was seeing. In front of him, mayhem broke out, and it certainly was not part of the dream.


End file.
